How Pinky the Chihuahuaborg Came to Be
by Boolia
Summary: Takes place during the second dimension. How did Pinky and the other OWCA agents turn into cyborgs? Here's your answer! Before Tales from the Resistance: Back to the Second Dimension. Sequel to How the Second Dimension Came to Be.


How Pinky the Chihuahuaborg Came to Be

Note: Everyone is in their 2D counterparts.

Perry the Platyborg flew off after missing Phineas with his laser beam.

"_PERRY_!" Phineas screamed after his pet turned cyborg.

The seven-year old boy woke with a start. The lights came on and his parents ran over to his bedside. His stepbrother was there too, so was eleven-year old Candace.

"_Phineas_?" His mother started. Phineas looked at them all. "I think you had a bad dream. "Everything's going to be all right now." Phineas looked at the edge of his bed, hoping his pet would magically appear, it was vacant. He looked at his stepbrother's bed and then at the empty pet bed in the corner of his and Ferb's room. They were both vacant. He looked at his sister. His sister shook her head.

"He's not in my room, Phineas." She told him. "You know that." Phineas frowned and sighed.

"I know he's not in your room Candace." He spoke. "But there's always hope." He sighed again. "Sometimes I wonder if he's ever coming back or he's like Bucky, never, ever, coming back." Linda felt sad for him and petted her son's head.

"_Oh, Phineas_, I know it's hard. You loved both of them; we did too. But Perry as well as Bucky will be in your heart forever." Phineas looked shocked.

"_Whoa,_ Mom, you're acting like Perry's dead. He's not dead; he's just a cyborg." Linda hugged him.

"I know, son. I know." She kissed him. Lawrence hugged and kissed him too. The parents then began to leave.

"Sorry I woke you." They left the room.

"We're doing all we can to get him back." Candace said to his little brother. Phineas got mad.

"_When_?!" He wanted to know. "When will you free him and bring him home? You know what's tomorrow Candace? Tomorrow is the first anniversary of when Perry left and was turned into a cyborg." Ferb looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was two in the morning. He looked back at his brother.

"_Actually,"_ He began.

"I know it's after midnight, Ferb." He said without looking at him. "But I'm too mad to be exact. _When_, Candace, _when?_"  
"I don't know Phineas." She said. Phineas scoffed and laid down on his pillow.

"That what you always say."

"Well, it's the truth. What do you expect from us? I'm eleven and the other kids are six and seven-year olds."

"But you _promised_!"

"I know and I'm sorry. But, these things take time, Phineas. Rome wasn't built in a day."

"But a promise is a…"

"I know a promise is a promise. I know it seems like it's taking forever, but, it's like what you said, there's always hope."

"I'm beginning to think that's not true, not in this case anyways." Candace and Ferb were shocked by this.

"Don't _say _that, Phineas. You mustn't give up, _never,_ not even when it's not looking good right now." Phineas smiled, and then frowned again.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, sis." He said. "But I just can't see that happening." He shut his eyes and went to sleep. Candace sighed. She looked at Ferb.

"Come on, Ferb." She told him. "Let's go to bed." And with that, they, too, went to their beds.

"This is _horrible,_ Pinky!" Isabella told her dog in her room in the afternoon. They were in Isabella's bedroom. Pinky was in his bed. "Phineas doesn't want to play today; he's too sad about Perry. Our leader, Candace told us that we'll rescue him and bring him home, but that was a year ago, and we still haven't saved him." She flopped on her bed and sighed. "_Oh, Phineas_, I wish I could do something to make you happy again. But, _what_? I'm just a little girl." Pinky got up and out of his bed. He strolled to his sad owner's bedside and looked up at her, drooping his ears.

He then perked up again and wagged his tail. She may not be able to do something at the moment, but _he _could! He'll save Perry and bring him home himself. He was his friend too. What a perfect anniversary present! He looked back at his owner. _Don't worry, Isabella. I'll bring Perry home for your friend!_ He then slipped away.

He went out of his doggy door and left the driveway, dodging each and every attacking Norm Bot. He could've gone to his headquarters, but his boss and her intern assistant had mysteriously vanished the same day that Perry had been turned into a cyborg and turned evil. He had a thought. He never was at Doof's apartment before. He didn't know where to go. But that didn't stop him. This Chihuahua had a mission. He wasn't about to give up, no matter what. And with that, the little dog continued his way, hoping by chance that he'll get lucky and somehow find it, evading the Norm Bots on the way.

A few hours later, he saw Agent D, Douglas, another dog agent like he was. Douglas was relieving himself by a fire hydrant. Pinky strolled up to him.

_ "Hello, Douglas_," He spoke to him. Douglas looked at him when he was done. He smiled at the Chihuahua.

_"Pinky_!" He said. "How're you doing?" Pinky frowned.

"Not good. It's been a whole year since Perry got turned into a cyborg and turned to the dark side." Douglas frowned too.

_"Yeah_." He remembered. "It's hard to imagine a whole year had passed since that happened. Poor Perry. He was a good agent; shame we had to lose him."

_"Yeah_." Pinky then had an idea. Isabella was in a group trying to save Perry. Maybe they could use some help. Maybe _he _can form a resistance with his animal friends to save his best friend. He looked at the other dog agent.

_"Hey, Douglas_; I just thought of a _fantasico_ idea."

_"Yeah_? What is it?"

"We could rally the animal agents and form a resistance to save Perry!" Agent D looked puzzled.

"But, isn't your owner in a resistance doing that?"

"Si, but maybe they could use some help. It's been a year after all. Come on, what do you say?" Douglas pondered about this.

"_Well…_" As he was thinking, a net scooped up Pinky. "_Pinky_!"" Pinky yipped and struggled to get free. They then both saw who had captured him, Professor Poofenplotz! Poofenplotz laughed. Agent D growled at her.

"It's been a year," Poofenplotz started. "but I finally caught you, Pinky the Chihuahua!" She laughed and laughed as she went to her dog pound truck. Agent D lunged at her and bit at her ankle. Poofenplotz screamed and looked down at what had bit her. She tried to shake him off. "Get off you mangy beast; _get off_!" She succeeded and Douglas flew into the fire hydrant. Pinky gasped.

_"Douglas!" _Poofenplotz laughed again.

"I'll be back for you later, mutt." She then threw Pinky in the back, shut it, got in from her side, and drove off. Douglas shook himself back into reality and ran after the truck, barking loudly.

_"Douglas_!" Pinky shouted at him. Douglas stopped barking and began to listen to what the tiny dog was about to say.

_"Get help_! I'll manage on my own in the meantime!"

_"But, Pinky_…"

_"Now_, Douglas! There's not much time!" Douglas nodded and ran off.

Isabella got down from her bed and looked around.

_ "Pinky_?" She asked aloud. "_Pinky_, where are you boy? _Pinky!"_ She looked everywhere, but couldn't find Pinky anywhere. "_Pinky_!" She then ran off to find her mom.

_"Mom_?" She asked her when she found her in the kitchen, sweeping the floor with a broom. Her mom looked at her daughter.

"What it is, Isa?" She wanted to know."

"Have you seen Pinky? I looked _everywhere_ around the house, and haven't found him." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro shook her head.

"Sorry, no. Maybe he's wherever he goes to all the time." Isabella realized she was right.

_"Yeah_, but with Doofenshmirtz in control and all, it makes me worry."

"I hear you. I'm worried about him too." She sighed as she thought about something. "Tell you what, why don't you rally up your friends and go search for him?" Isabella perked up at this idea.

"I will Mom, _bye!_" She began to leave. "Don't worry Pinky; I'll find you!" Her mom shouted from behind her.

"But be home by dinner, sweetie!"

"_Will do, Mom!"_ Her mom sighed.

"I do hope that she finds that dog of her's." She resumed sweeping the floor.

Once they were at Charlene Doofensmirtz's place, Poofenplotz walked up to her desk and grabbed Pinky from the net, from the scruff of his neck. The little dog struggled.

"I got the Chihuahua." She spoke. Charlene turned around on her chair to face them, looking as evil as she could.

"Excellent work, Poofenplotz!" She said. She got up, went over, and grabbed Pinky from her. "You may go now." She petted Pinky's back.

"Thank you." Poofenplotz then left. Charlene looked at Pinky.

"After a year of searching, I finally have you and I'm going to turn you into a cyborg." She went to a table with some metals on it. She cackled. "Just think, my husband has the most valuable agent in Monogram's division working for him, and now I'm going to have the most valuable agent in Acronym's division working for me." Pinky's eyes widened. _Husband?_ Weren't she and Heinz Doofenshmirtz divorced? She placed Pinky on the table.

"I have a whole song of why my husband and I are still married, but I feel like I should save it for another date, anyhow, enjoy your last moments of being a dog, dog. Because, you'll soon be a cyborg, _Chihuahuaborg_!" She cackled again as she forced Pinky to lay on his stomach. "_Chihuahuaborg_! I _love_ it!" She looked at Pinky. "And now, in case you don't cooperate and escape, I have some help from two people who you know." She whistled to some people. "_Oh, Carla, Admiral Wanda Acronym_!" Pinky widened his eyes again as he saw his boss and her assistant coming towards them. They were now working for the dark side!

_"Ladies_," Charlene started. "Let's get started, shall we?" They both nodded. Pinky was about to escape, when Wanda grabbed his paw. Pinky looked at his boss with pleading eyes. _Please Wanda, don't do this. You're better than this. I know you_!

"_Sorry, Agent P_." Wanda apologized to her former agent. "But, I have no choice. I have to." Before Carla could grab a hold of Pinky's other paw, Pinky jumped up, freeing himself. He jumped off the table and ran as fast as his tiny legs could go.

_ "GET THAT DOG_!" Charlene shouted and Carla and Wanda chased after Pinky.

Pinky ran and ran. Suddenly, they heard another bark. Pinky then saw Douglas. Beside him were Agent M, the mouse, Terry the Turtle, Peter the Panda, Agent Kitty, Agent F, the frog, Agent C, the chicken, Rocket the Raccoon, Agent S, the squirrel, Agent L, the lizard, and Agent D, the Duck.

_"Pinky_!" Douglas said to Pinky. "I asked around and these are the agents that are interested in joining our animal resistance." Pinky smiled as he went to them.

_ "Perfect_! Gracias, Douglas." Charlene grinned mischievously at the other animal agents.

_"Oh look girls_, it seems Pinky's friends came to rescue him. Looks like we have more animalborgs to make. How nice of you to all volunteer." All of the animals looked mad at the women. Pinky and Douglas both growled at them.

"We won't hurt you, animals." Poofenplotz started. "We're just going to make cyborgs out of all of you." Carla bent down and said something that only the animals could hear.

"I'm sorry, but they're making me do this to you all. I have no choice."

"What are you saying to them, Carla?" Charlene wanted to know. Carla quickly stood on her feet.

_"Nothing_!"

_"Good_, now let's go, and get this over with." The women nodded and stepped closer and closer as the agents stepped back further and further. Douglas looked at Pinky.

"_Get out of here_." He whispered to him. "We can take it from here. Just go to your family."

"_No_!" Pinky whispered firmly back. "I'm not leaving your guys here." Douglas sighed.

_"Suit yourself_." The animals launched themselves at the ladies and they all fought and fought.

_"Isabella,_ we should be getting home." Phineas said to her. He, Ferb, and Isabella were out looking for Pinky.

_"No!"_ Isabella told him firmly. "Not without Pinky."

_"But_, the Norm Bots."

"I don't care! I can fend them off."

"Are you're sure? I mean, you're only six." Isabella glared at him.

"Six _and a half_, and yes, yes I can. Size doesn't matter." Phineas held up his hands in defense.

"_Okay, okay_, you can fend them off. But, are you sure you want to take that risk?" Isabella glared at him again.

"Yes, yes I do." Phineas sighed.

"Okay, _suit yourself_." And so the children continued searching for the Chihuahua.

The animals had won the brawl. They all hi-fived each other, and all ran off. Charlene growled in her throat and tightened her fist.

"Just watch, animals." She said to herself. "You may have won this time, but I'll make cyborgs out of all of you one of these days."

_"Isabella_," Phineas said to her ten minutes later. "_Come on_, let's go home. We don't want the Norm Bots to…" Isabella then turned around madly at him.

"Then, just _go!"_ she shouted. Phineas and Ferb were surprised. They never saw this side of Isabella before. "Go home to your mommy if you're scared, but not me, I'm staying until I find Pinky and that's final!" She noticed the fear in the boys' faces, and sighed, calming herself.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you boys." She apologized. "I didn't mean to. I just…"

"We know." Phineas said to her. "You just miss your pet, perfectly understandable." Isabella smiled at him. Phineas smiled back. They then heard barking. Isabella beamed.

_"Pinky_?" She turned around and sure enough there was her dog heading her way. Isabella got ready for a hug. "Pinky!" Pinky leapt into his mistress's arms and licked her all over. Isabella laughed. She stood up.

"I was so worried about you, Pinky." Phineas was so happy that Isabella had Pinky back, but he frowned. Isabella noticed this.

_"Phineas_? What's wrong? Aren't you happy for Pinky and me?"

"Oh, yes I am, congrats, good for you." Isabella wasn't fooled for one second. She knew something was bothering him.

"I know. This scene must be hard on you right now without Perry, but don't worry Phineas. We'll get him back. You'll see. Just don't give up hope." Phineas managed a smile.

"I hope you're right, Isabella." Pinky licked Phineas' chin and the boy laughed.

4 Years Later

On the night when they got Perry back, Phineas and friends hosted a 'Welcome Home, Perry' party for him in the backyard. They had cake, punch, and music. They danced until the party was over.

Then, when the party was over, Perry had another party to go to. A 'Welcome back, Agent P and Major Monogram' party at the OWCA headquarters. All of Perry's agent friends were there. They also had punch, cake, and music (They didn't care that he was still a cyborg, in fact, Monogram said now he'll be 'the coolest agent ever')

Then, suddenly, Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile came through the building. Animals panicked and the humans screamed. The music stopped.

Then, out of the Me-Mobile stepped out Charlene. All of the animals looked mad at her.

_"Charlene_!" Monogram said. Charlene looked all around.

_ "Well, well, well_," She began. "Looks like this is a swell party, shame that I wasn't invited."

"That's because you're evil." Monogram said to her. "And evil isn't allowed here."

"Oh, I didn't come for the party." She then looked at Pinky. "I came for Pinky and for all of your other cute agents." Pinky growled at her. Perry stood in front of him, ready to attack. Monogram stood in front of them.

"Well, you're not getting him or the other agents. Now, get out."

"Oh, I'll get out, once I get what I came for."

"I told you. You're not getting them. Now, I'll say it again, get out, or my agents will be forced to attack."

"Oh. I don't think so." She then snapped her fingers. "_Oh, Norm Bots_!" Then, a swarm of Norm Bots came by her side. Monogram was shocked.

"Where'd you get all of those Norm Bots? I thought your ex-husband destroyed them when he got arrested."

"Oh, he did. But, he also gave me their blueprints to rebuild them, so that is what I did. I rebuilt them. Oh, and he's my husband."

_"Husband_? But I thought…"

"_Yeah, well_, we lied. Now Norm Bots, _GET THEM_!" And with that, the Norm Bots and the animals started attacking each other. Monogram scowled at Charlene. He shouted at her so she could hear over the fighting.

_"YOU WON'T WIN, CHARLENE! MY ANIMAL AGENTS WILL WIN OVER YOUR HUSBAND'S NORM BOTS!"_

"_Oh,_ will they? _Huh_, guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"_WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR OVER ALL OF THE FIGHTING!" _Charlene shouted back_._

_ "I SAID, 'GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!'"_

_ "Oh!"_

_ "WHAT?"_

_ "I SAID, 'OH!'"_

"Major, maybe we should help." Carl told him. "There is an awful lot of Norm Bots here."

"_No_, Carl." Monogram told him. "I believe in my agents." Carl just shrugged.

"Okay, suit yourself."

The battle was over…and the Norm Bots had won! Monogram stood there, speechless.

_"But, but, but_…" He stuttered. "_How?_" Charlene just laughed.

"Well, it looks like I won after all. You should've listened to your intern and helped out, well, I assume he whispered that to you."

"That's right, sir." Carl agreed. "You should've listened to me. We should've helped. Maybe we would've won then. " Monogram just glared at him.

"Shut up, Carl." Carl looked ashamed.

"Yes, sir."

_"And now_," Charlene said. "To collect my prizes. _Norm Bots,_ bring them to my penthouse so I can turn them into cyborgs." She, Wanda, Carla, and Poofenplotz all left. Perry awoke, and before his Norm Bot could take him away, he slipped away from him and quickly fired a laser at it. The Norm Bot sailed into a wall, making a huge hole in it. It got up and went towards the platypus cyborg. The platypus got ready to fire again.

"_Forget him_." Charlene told the Norm Bot. "We have enough animals to be in my cyborg army." The Norm Bot shrugged, and then flew after her and the others. Perry flew to his boss and Carl.

"This is not good, Carl." Monogram said. "Not good at all."

"I know." Carl agreed. He looked at the damaged room. "This place is really damaged. To fix this place up is going to cost a fortune."

_"Carl!"_

"I know; this is horrible too. But, at least we still have Agent P," He then smiled. "And he's a cyborg now with awesome cyborg powers!" Perry smiled and posed in a fighting position. _That's right_; _I won't let you down, boss_! Carl looked serious again. "We'll get them back; just don't you worry. Good always triumphs over evil."

"I hope you're right, Carl." He did a deep sigh. "I hope you're right."

Pinky awoke. Once he saw that he was on a table, he tried to escape, but a Norm Bot held him back.

"_Nah-uh,_ little Pinky." Charlene said to the Mexican dog. "You can try all you want, but there's no escape." Pinky then saw Peter, Terry, Rocket, and Douglas in mid-air. They were all cyborgs! Pinky yipped as they all held Pinky down. "_PETER, TERRY, ROCKET, DOUGLAS! SNAP OUT OF IT_; DO NOT HEED TO HER COMMAND! REMEMBER WHO YOU ALL _AREEEEEEE_!" The Norm Bots then began operating on him.

When done, the Norm Bots flew away from the table, and Pinky flew off it. Only it wasn't Pinky, it was Chihuahuaborg!

_ "Isabella_?" Phineas asked, trying to find her in her house. Isabella's mom had let him come in, but warned him that Isabella might not want to talk. He went upstairs. "_Isabella_, where are you?" The boy then heard crying coming from her room. "_Isabella?_" He went to her room. Sure enough, there was Isabella, crying in Pinky's bed. "_Isabella_!" He walked towards his sad friend. He sat down by her. '_Aw_, don't worry, we got Perry back. We'll get Pinky back too." Isabella looked at him.

"How do you know?" She sniffed. "What if Pinky dies and I'll never see him again?"

"You can't _say _that, Isabella. "You mustn't give up; _never_! Not even if it's not looking good right now. There's always hope. You work in a resistance, remember? You got to be strong."

"I'm feeling really small right now."

"Well, that's because you're ten…and a half. And, you're lucky. I'm jealous of you."

"How so?"

"Well, you don't let your age ever keep you away from danger. Me, I don't get to do those things because Candace says they're too dangerous."

"Well, they are."

"I know, but sometimes I wish I wasn't so young so I can do what you guys do."

"Phineas, you're lucky you have a sister that protects you like that. You're not going to be young forever, so just enjoy it while you can." Phineas smiled.

_"Thanks_." He noticed Isabella's frown again. Phineas was about to speak, when Isabella beat him to it.

"I know, Phineas. We'll get Pinky back; there's always hope." Phineas smiled again.

_ "Exactly_; there's always hope."


End file.
